I morgon är en annan dag
|year = 1992 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 22nd |points = 9 |previous = Fångad av en stormvind |next = Eloise |image = }} I morgon är en annan dag was the Swedish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1992 in Malmö performed by Christer Björkman. The song was a favorite with the bookmakers before the contest and Christer Björkman himself had thought that the song would finish among the top three. However, in the final, it performed 7th, following France and preceding Portugal. At the close of voting, it finished in 22nd place with 9 points, one of the worst showings for a host country's entry. It wasn't the end of Christer's association with Eurovision however, as he went on to become the Swedish head of delegation, supervisor of Melodifestivalen, and producer of the 2013 and 2016 contests. Lyrics Swedish= Det finns en flicka som jag går till ibland Hon tycker om mig for jag gör vad jag kan I hennes tystnad finns så mycket jag vill veta Så jag stannar hela natten, fast vi är som eld och vatten (Kom) Så länge hjärtat slår (Kom) Så länge spänningen finns kvar I morgon är en annan dag (Kom) Så länge solen ler (Kom) Så länge lusten ger och tar Så fort när allt försvinner I morgon är en annan dag Hon målar tavlor som jag aldrig får se Hon sjunger sånger när ingen sitter bredvid I hennes ögon finns en längtan efter mera Så jag stannar hela natten, fast vi är som eld och vatten (Kom) Så länge hjärtat slår (Kom) Så länge spänningen finns kvar I morgon är en annan dag (Kom) Så länge solen ler (Kom) Så länge lusten ger och tar Så fort när allt försvinner I morgon är en annan dag Tiden är som ett timglas i din hand Där sekunder och minuter blir till år Jag vill ha allt det jag får (Kom) Så länge hjärtat slår (Kom) Så länge spänningen finns kvar I morgon är en annan dag (Kom) Så länge solen ler (Kom) Så länge lusten ger och tar Så fort när allt försvinner I morgon är en annan dag I morgon är en annan dag |-| Translation= There is a girl, that I go to see sometimes She likes me, because I’ll always do my She has a silence and there’s so much I want to know So I’ll stay the whole night, even though we’re like water and fire (Come) As long as the heart is beating (Come) As long as there is excitement Tomorrow is another day (Come) As long as the sun shines (Come) As long as lust is giving and taking And when everything is gone Tomorrow is another day She paints pictures, that I’ve never seen She sings her songs, when nobody is sitting next to her In her eyes there is a longing for more So I’ll stay the whole night, even though we’re like water and fire (Come) As long as the heart is beating (Come) As long as there is excitement Tomorrow is another day (Come) As long as the sun shines (Come) As long as lust is giving and taking And when everything is gone Tomorrow is another day Time is like an hourglass in your hand Where seconds and minutes turn into years I want everything I get (Come) As long as the heart is beating (Come) As long as there is excitement Tomorrow is another day (Come) As long as the sun shines (Come) As long as lust is giving and taking And when everything is gone Tomorrow is another day Tomorrow is another day Videos Category:Sweden Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1992 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Host country entry